Primal Magic
Primal Magic is a mysterious form of magic within the Shardsverse series. It involves in the pure manipulation of the Primal Concepts that make up Creation as a whole. There are 21 forms of Primal Magic and only four have been revealed so far within the series. Primal Magic is split into two categories: Lesser Primal Magic and Greater Primal Magic. Overview Primal Magic is thought to be a mythological form of magic that was beyond the reach of even that of Gods themselves. It involves the manipulation of the primal concepts of Totality and allowing them to control those concepts and bend them to their wills. There are 21 forms of Primal Magic with each one associated with a Primal Sphere within reality. Primal Magic is split into two tiers. There is Greater Primal Magic of which there are seven and there is Lesser Primal Magic of which there is 14. Drawbacks of Primal Magic Primal Magic is extremely dangerous and can destroy the user if the user cannot handle the weight of such power. A famous example was an unnamed sorcerer on Etheria who attempted to use Apocrypha but his mind was shattered due to being unable to fully comprehend it. Overuse can kill the user. Types of Primal Magic Diamond Diamond is unique magic available to the Ever-Being. It is classified as Primal Magic and allows its user to control and manipulate the Concept of Order and Light. It allows them to control any form of Order such as laws. This allows the user to bend universal laws of physics to their will such as Jeden's use of Diamond to nullify gravity around him in order to fly without the use of mana wings. Diamond can also be used to manipulate light to a degree that is considered to be beyond that of even the Gods. The light produced by Diamond is said to break everything down at a subatomic level, reducing it to the point where not even its ashes remain to be seen. Under Razdan's use, he used Diamond to pacify an entire army, calming them down and nullifying their chaotic emotions with a wave of his hand. Wielders *Issei Hyoudou *Razdan *Yahweh (Possibly) Obsidian Obsidian is a Primal Magic that is stated to be the opposite of Diamond. Obsidian allows its user to control and manipulate the concepts of Chaos and Darkness. It allows them to control any form of Chaos including Primordial Chaos and Discord. This allows the user unparalleled destructive capabilities being able to summon natural disasters and shatter the fabric of time and space. They can also disrupt laws, allowing them to bend the Physical and Spiritual Laws of the Universe to their will temporarily. The user is also granted power over Darkness surpassing that of the gods. The Darkness used by Obsidian can be used to completely erase something from existence. Wielders *Trihexa (Possibly) Esotera Esotera allows one to break down and control magical phenomenon to a degree that shouldn't be possible. Esotera is associated with the sphere that is ruled by the Primordial God of Magic but to an infinitely lesser scale. One aspect of Esotera is the ability to wield Hereditary Magic such as the time Magnus demonstrated the ability to wield the Power of Destruction after seeing it only once. However, only one Hereditary Ability can be copied at once. Any new ones gained will erase the old one. Wielders *Magnus Aion Aion is a Greater Primal Magic that allows for the control of Time. The user is able to start and stop time as well as create time loops and rewind time back to an hour. Users of Aion have been known to be able to freeze time on a continental scale, trapping an entire landmass the size of Australia in a time bubble. The user is also granted Chronal Perception which allows them to see forward in time, however, the furthest they can see is two years. Wielders *Creoz Mitarian Trivia *Trihexa and God were stated to be users of Primal Magic by Akasha however, whether or not this is true is left to speculation. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon Terminology